1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a wind power generator and, more particularly, to an eddy-type wind power generator that introduces eddy currents to improve airflow smoothness.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wind power generation has been a very important renewable energy that provides human with required electricity while meeting the requirements of environmental protection at the same time. In wind power generation, natural wind drives an axial-flow type impeller to rotate. In turn, the rotating impeller drives a generator to generate electricity. This is an environmental-friendly power generation mechanism that generates electricity without harming the environment.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional tube-type wind power generator having a tube 8 and an axial-flow generator 9. The tube 8 collects air, allowing the air to flow therein. This enables the axial-flow generator 9 to receive the airflow, increasing the output capacity of the axial-flow generator 9. Thus, electricity generation by wind power is completed.
However, the tube-type wind power generator in FIG. 1 has some drawbacks as described below. When air enters the tube 8, high air pressure is formed in the tube 8 where the tube 8 bends due to squeezing of air. For example, a first high pressure area 81 and a second high pressure area 82 are formed, creating high pressure turbulences at the first and second high pressure areas 81 and 82. The high pressure turbulences make the air enter the tube 8 with less smoothness. As a result, the tube 8 does not collect the air efficiently, resulting in insufficient wind energy in driving the axial-flow generator 9. Therefore, the output of the wind power generator is limited.
Besides, when the incoming air flows in the tube 8, the air is stronger closer to a central axis of the tube 8. As a result, since the blades of the axial-flow generator 9 are closer to an inner circumferential wall of the tube 8 where the air is less strong, the blades of the axial-flow generator 9 cannot be efficiently driven by the air, limiting the performance of the axial-flow generator 9. Thus, shaft work of the axial-flow generator 9 is reduced, lowering the electricity of the axial-flow generator 9 generated by the shaft work.